


Если я забуду тебя – забудь меня десница моя

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: Первой погибает Куини Голдштейн, в апреле двадцать седьмого.





	Если я забуду тебя – забудь меня десница моя

Первой погибает Куини Голдштейн, в апреле двадцать седьмого.  
Она выходит из своей любимой не-маговской булочной, когда грузовик, у которого пробило колесо, теряет управление и практически пришпиливает ее к стене здания. Эдвард Митчелл, принявший дела у полностью оправданного и с большой неохотой отпущенного в отставку Персиваля Грейвза, с искренней печалью рассказывает об этом Серафине - после своего назначения именно он настоял на том, чтобы Куини работала его секретарем.  
Тина Голдштейн берет отпуск на неделю, но и через месяц после похорон остается непривычно молчаливой и бледной, даже несмотря на то, что Серафина регулярно видит у входа в Вулворт-билдинг поджидающего Тину мистера Скамандера, приехавшего поддержать невесту в ее несчастье, да так и оставшегося в Америке. Серафина лично подписывает его назначение в качестве консультанта в Комитет по защите магических существ, но вызывает к себе в первый же день его работы и напоминает о недопустимости нарушения закона Раппапорт и важности техники безопасности при обращении с магическими животными.  
Скамандер склоняет голову в знак согласия, уточняет номер кабинета, который ему отвели для исследований, и Серафина забывает о нем почти на все лето - до самого взрыва.  
Гибель Ньютона Скамандера приносит много хлопот - он гражданин другого государства и известный ученый, и факт несчастного случая долго ставится под сомнение. Впрочем, после совместного расследования Отделом магического правопорядка и Департаментом защиты магического правопорядка взрыв в лаборатории, повлекший за собой смерть магозоолога, признается непреднамеренным, поскольку следов воздействия магии так и не было обнаружено.  
Незадолго до Дня Благодарения Серафина сталкивается с Тиной Голдштейн в лифте - та что-то тихо обсуждает с мистером Митчеллом, и лучи света, падающие через витую решетку, высвечивают седую прядь у Тины на виске. Она вежливо улыбается Серафине, кивает своему начальнику и выходит на этаже, где располагается архив.  
Серафина не вспоминает о ней до седьмого декабря, когда ей сообщают о том, что этим утром Порпентина Эстер Голдштейн была обнаружена в собственной квартире мертвой ее квартирной хозяйкой, Долорес Эспозито, которая услышала странный хлопок и сразу же принялась обходить квартиры постояльцев. Очевидным является факт, что Тина покончила с собой: в ее правой ладони был зажат револьвер.  
Следов магического воздействия авроры не находят.

Накануне Рождества двадцать седьмого года, после праздничного приема, проходившего в центральном зале Министерства, Серафина возвращается в свой кабинет за оставленным там пальто и обращает внимание, что из-под двери кабинета Директора правопорядка пробивается полоска света, хотя Эдвард буквально пятнадцать минут назад попрощался с ней. Серафина решает, что сейчас отличный момент, чтобы пригласить его с семьей на предновогодний обед, и пару раз постучав, толкает дверь.  
Экспеллиармус и Инкарцеро застают ее врасплох - так же, как и тот, кто находится в кабинете.  
\- Перси?.. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Она видит Грейвза впервые за полгода и поражается, как сильно он изменился: похудел, почти высох, в волосах практически не осталось темного. Он деловито уменьшает какие-то книги и документы, убирает в карман и громко хмыкает.  
\- Да уж, мадам президент, вы никогда не были сильны в невербальной магии. Тем хуже для вас, - он внимательно осматривает кабинет и снова переводит взгляд на Серафину. - Не беспокойтесь, я пришел за своим, МАКУСА это не повредит. Оставил, думал, не пригодится, - а вышло по-другому.  
Он усаживается в кресло посетителя, разворачивая его к двери, возле которой так и стоит Серафина.  
\- Что ж, раз уж так все удачно вышло, может, ты хочешь поговорить? Присесть не предлагаю, очень спешу, - он тонко улыбается, и в этой улыбке нет ничего знакомого.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? Почему связал меня?  
\- Подчищаю хвосты за собой. Ты могла помешать, потому что твой приход был неожиданным.  
\- Подчищаешь хвосты?..  
\- Мистер Митчелл довольно талантливый аврор, знаешь, - Персиваль внезапно переходит с официального тона на личный и наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. - Внимательный, вдумчивый, упорный. А что особенно прекрасно - отлично знающий не-мажеский мир и в душе поплевывающий на закон Раппапорт с высокой башни. Достойный преемник, что ж.  
\- Что он нашел?  
Персиваль хмурится и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Догадался, что хотя взрыв в лаборатории Скамандера и произошел без применения магии, случайным он не был. Теперь роет в этом направлении.  
\- Это сделал ты.  
Это не вопрос, и Персиваль не отвечает, глядя на нее серьезно и спокойно.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь читала Библию? Не-мажеское святое писание?  
\- Нет, - Серафину раздражает и тема разговора, и ситуация в целом, а особенно то, что она и впрямь несильна в невербальной. - Ты, насколько я знаю, тоже.  
\- Прочитал полтора года назад. Оказалось довольно интересно, - он прикрывает глаза. - Ибо приидет Сын Человеческий во славе Отца Своего с Ангелами Своими и тогда воздаст каждому по делам его. Евангелие от Матфея.  
\- Так что, ты воздаешь каждому за его дела? - она понимает, что говорит резко, но ее терпение на исходе. К тому же ей страшно. - И чем тебе не угодил Скамандер? Вы ведь даже не были знакомы.  
Персиваль снова не отвечает, только смотрит, пока Серафина сама находит ответ:  
\- Обскур, - она длинно выдыхает перед следующим вопросом, стискивая пальцы связанных за спиной рук в кулаки. - Гибель сестер Голдштейн тоже на твоей совести? И ты случайно не забыл про роль Гриндевальда в этой истории?  
\- Гриндевальд умер первым, - он улыбается, и на мгновение Серафина словно снова видит семилетнего мальчишку, умного, _бесстрашного_ , называвшего себя рыцарем, а ее - своей дамой; и его улыбку, когда она подарила ему свой белокурый локон.  
Вспоминает капитана команды по квиддичу, громкого и яростного, ведущего свою команду к победе, искренне улыбающегося поверженным соперникам после матча.  
Вспоминает солдата, в грязи и крови на поле боя, и как он крикнул "Финни! Сзади!", и как они смеялись потом, после сражения, лежа на земле и глядя в синее небо.  
И его "Мисс Пикери, вы слишком амбициозны", лукаво прищуренные глаза и то, как мягко он пожал ее ладонь, когда она рассказала, что собирается баллотироваться, а семья подождет, и вообще, если все выгорит, это станет проверкой их с Максом чувств.  
Вспоминает, как одновременно сдержанно и ярко улыбался Перси в двадцать втором, когда его представляли Отделу магического правопорядка в качестве нового директора, а Макс уже сбежал от Серафины в Европу.  
\- Вода и ток, - Персиваль перестает улыбаться и почти незаметно пожимает плечами. - Оказалось неожиданно легко.  
Они молчат некоторое время, но есть кое-что, чего Серафина не может понять.  
\- Перси, зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Я? - он удивленно хмурит лоб. - Я мстил.  
\- Но тебя же оправдали! И я не хотела, чтобы ты уходил с должности!  
Персиваль встает с кресла и поправляет манжеты рубашки.  
\- Не за себя.  
\- Тебе был так важен этот...  
\- Криденс. Его звали Криденс Бэрбоун.  
\- Он был твоим любовником? - не то чтобы для Серафины были тайной интимные предпочтения друга детства, так что догадка хоть и шокирующая, но стоящая.  
Персиваль отворачивается и подходит к окну, и голос его, когда он отвечает, звучит обычно, глубокий и ровный, почти успокаивающий своей привычностью:  
\- Он был моим. Если бы не закон Раппапорт, если бы не Гриндевальд, если бы не Тина, спровоцировавшая и не защитившая, не Скамандер, который так и не сумел помочь, я бы что-нибудь придумал. Я бы все исправил, спас его.  
\- Он погиб, чем ты теперь можешь ему помочь?  
\- Ему и девятнадцати не исполнилось, знаешь, - говорит Персиваль невпопад. - Поэтому им всем тоже нечего было делать на этом свете.  
Он оборачивается, и Серафина в ужасе снова пытается сжать окончательно затекшие пальцы в кулак.  
\- Но ты, отдавшая приказ об уничтожении обскура, ты, трясущаяся над соблюдением закона Раппапорт, ты, не пожалевшая искалеченного мальчишку, не заметившая подмены верного друга и соратника, вечно забывающая о том, что что наука не-магов не уступает нашим магическим силам, ослепшая душевно и фактически, - ты будешь жить.  
"И мучаться", - не произнес он вслух тогда.  
Способности Персиваля к невербальной всегда вызывали у нее легкую зависть.

Серафина уходит с должности через год.  
Пару лет путешествует, но над Европой сгущаются тучи нацизма и не только, и она возвращается домой. Возглавляет Отдел по расследованию нежелательных связей с не-магами, пытаясь понять, была ли права тогда, в двадцать шестом. Выходит замуж, радует Макса появлением наследника. Собирает слухи о волшебнике из Америки, седом и отчаянном, который ввязывается в любую военную заварушку, магическую или нет. Борется с чувством вины.  
Рожает дочь, участвует во Второй мировой, едва не пересекается с Персивалем в Африке, получает ранение и орден, помогает в разработке законопроекта о введении моратория на смертную казнь для магов, разводится, переезжает в Лондон в качестве посла, - и живет, живет, живет.  
В пятьдесят первом, во время путешествия по Азии, умирает от аллергической реакции на какое-то местное блюдо Виктор. Когда в пятьдесят пятом, всего через четыре месяца после своего совершеннолетия, погибает от укуса тентакулы Каролина, Серафина практически наобум делает запрос. Как ни странно, могила все же находится - на знакомом уже кладбище Грин-Вуд: ухоженная, с надгробием темного мрамора, без портрета. На небольшом выступе под именем и датами жизни лежит немного увядший букет мелких черных роз. Серафина, от отчаяния пришедшая вымаливать прощение у того, кто мертв почти тридцать лет, долго рассматривает цветы и уходит, так и не сказав ни слова.  
Второй муж бросает Серафину ради молоденькой любовницы, третий оставляет вдовой. Из ее четверых детей до своего девятнадцатилетия не доживает ни один. Большой, уютный дом Серафины на Манхэттене полон солнца, но она платит мастеру по трансфигурации пространства, чтобы он уменьшил его до трех комнат и кухни: эхо пустых помещений с возрастом пугает ее все больше.  
В шестьдесят восьмом, после отмены закона Раппапорт, ей предлагают написать мемуары - как-никак восемь лет управления магической Америкой! Да еще и в двадцатых: после войны, во времена Сухого закона - сопровождающегося разгулом преступности как в не-мажеском мире, так и магическом, - и первого за сто лет появления обскура. Серафина отказывается: время безжалостно обнажает тот факт, что она не сильна ни в магии, вербальной или нет, ни в политике, ни в науке, ни в дипломатии, и это не то, что она хотела бы оставить на память о себе.  
В конце семьдесят пятого на светском рауте, которые она посещает все реже и реже, ей рассказывают байку о волшебнике, до последнего защищавшего Сайгон вместе с отрядом смертников-раглаи. Говорят, он был американцем, немолодым, но еще сильным, с отличными навыками боевой магии. Он держал огненное кольцо, давая уйти не-магам, а после ударил адским пламенем.  
"Все-таки темная магия, - усмехается про себя Серафина. - Перси, Перси."  
И впервые за почти полвека она чувствует облегчение. Не потому что понимает, что проклятье погибло вместе с магом, его наложившим, - ей почти девяносто, ничего не изменить, - а оттого, что теперь уверена: Персиваль Грейвз, последний из старинного рода авроров Америки, старый друг и старый враг, талантливый маг, отличный профессионал, безжалостный убийца и верный возлюбленный, наконец, _наконец-то_ обрел покой.


End file.
